Predefinição:Fair use
}} |dvd-cover= |game-cover|game-screenshot= | }} | class="fill-horiz" | } |cartaz-filme = Esta imagem é de um cartaz de filme, e os direitos autorais, é mais provável de propriedade ou o editor do filme ou o estúdio que produziu o filme em questão. Acredita-se que a utilização de cartazes de filme:Category:Fair use cartaz-filme |captura de tela-filme = This image is a screenshot from a copyrighted film, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by the studio which produced the film, and possibly also by any actors appearing in the screenshot. It is believed that the use of screenshots:Category:Fair use film-screenshot |captura de tela-tv = This is a screenshot of a television program, and is protected by copyright and/or trademark. It is believed that the exhibition of low-resolution images of logos:Category:Fair use tv-screenshot |captura de tela-vídeo = This image is a screenshot from a copyrighted video, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by the individual or company which produced the video, and possibly also by any character appearing in the screenshot. It is believed that the use of screenshots:Category:Fair use video-screenshot |captura de tela-game = This is a screenshot of a copyrighted video or computer game, and the copyright for it is most likely held by the company or person that developed the game. It is believed that the use of screenshots:Category:Fair use game-screenshot |capa-dvd = This image is of a DVD cover, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher of the DVD or the studio which produced the DVD in question. It is believed that the use of images of DVD covers:Category:Fair use dvd-cover |capa-game = This image is cover art for a video or computer game, and the copyright for it is most likely owned by either the game's publisher or developer. It is believed that the use of images of game cover art:Category:Fair use game-cover |quadrinho = This image is from a comic strip, webcomic or from the cover or interior of a comic book. The copyright for this image is most likely owned by either the publisher of the comic or the writer(s) and/or artist(s) which produced the comic in question. It is believed that the use of comic book scans:Category:Fair use comic |personagem = This image is an illustration of a character or characters in a comic book, video game, or animated television program or film. The copyright for it is most likely owned by either the publisher/producer and/or artist(s) producing the work in question. It is believed that the use of images of character artwork:Category:Fair use character |logotipo = This is a logo of a series, organization, item, or event, and is likely protected by copyright and/or trademark. It is believed that the use of low-resolution images of logos:Category:Fair use logo | Este trabalho é protegido por direitos autorais e não licenciado. Ela não se enquadra em uma das categorias de coberturas de fair use listadas na Predefinição:Fair use. No entanto, acredita-se que o uso deste trabalho:Category:Fair use}} } |logotipo = * Para ilustrar a organização, item ou evento em questão. |cartaz-filme = * Para ilustrar o filme em questão ou para fornecer uma análise crítica do conteúdo do cartaz ou de obras de arte. |captura de tela-filme = * Para identificação e comentário crítico sobre a identificação da estação ou programa e seu conteúdo. |captura de tela-tv = * Para ilustrar o programa de televisão em questão. |captura de tela-vídeo = * Para a identificação e comentário crítico sobre o vídeo e o seu conteúdo. |captura de tela-game = * Para identificação e comentário crítico sobre: ** O jogo de computador ou o vídeo game em questão. ** O personagem(s) protegido por direitos autorais ou item(s) retratado na captura de tela. |capa-dvd = * Para ilustrar o DVD ou série em questão. |capa-game = * Para ilustrar o jogo ou a capa em questão. |quadrinho = * As imagens da capa de uma revista em quadrinhos: ** Para ilustrar a questão da história em quadrinhos em questão. ** Para ilustrar a série em quadrinhos periódica de que esta questão é uma parte. ** Para ilustrar o personagem(s) de quadrinhos protegido por direitos autorais ou grupo(s) na capa da edição em questão. * Imagens de um única tira de papel de uma história em quadrinhos ou uma página interior de uma história em quadrinhos: ** To illustrate the scene or storyline depicted. ** To illustrate the copyrighted character(s) or group(s) depicted on the excerpted panel in question. * Where no free alternative exists or can be created due to but not limited to: ** When an image contains graphics or other things which may be trademarked and therefore even a image drawn by an editor would not be free-use due to trademark. ** When the originality of the original image is needed to depict itself in ways that a freely reproduced image could not depict. |character = * For commentary on the character or characters in question. | * Para ilustrar o objeto em questão. * Onde nenhum equivalente gratuito está disponível ou que poderia ser criado adequadamente daria as mesmas informações. }} * Na Narutopedia ( ), hospedados em servidores nos Estados Unidos pela Wikia, Inc. (wikia.com) ...qualifica como anime|interwiki}}Project:Fair use policy|fair use na lei de direitos autorais dos Estados Unidos. Qualquer outro uso dessa imagem, na Wikia ou em outro lugar, pode ser violação de direitos autorais. Veja a acg|interwiki}}Project:Fair use policy|Política de Fair use. ---- } |logo = Use of the logo here does not imply endorsement of the organization by the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. nor does it imply endorsement of the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. by the organization. | }} |} é usada para marcar as imagens protegidas por direitos autorais que são usadas para documentar certas coisas. Usage * Tipo de Fair use é uma categoria de fair use que a imagem se enquadra, as atuais são: ** cartaz-filme: Para digitalizações/capturas de cartazes-filmes. ** captura de tela-filme: Para capturas de tela de filmes. ** captura de tela-tv: Para capturas de tela de programas de televisão. ** captura de tela-vídeo: Para capturas de tela de outros tipos de vídeo. ** captura de tela-game: Para capturas de tela de vídeo games. ** capa-dvd: Para digitalizações/capturas de capas-dvd. ** capa-game: Para digitalizações/capturas de capas-game. ** quadrinho: Para digitalizações/capturas de capas de quadrinhos, trabalho artístico, ou tiras de papel. ** personagem: Para o trabalho artístico de personagem. (Capturas faciais, Capturas de tela, ou geralmente qualquer tipo de captura que identifique um único personagem). ** logotipo: Para logos. * Se você não especificar uma categoria padrão que será uma descrição genérica de fair use para todas as coisas que não se encaixam dentro das categorias, mas são de fair use. Category:Predefinições/legal